


Hands

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: Part of the "Hands drabble Challenge" of FB group Il giardino di efp, a drabble.English version  under.





	Hands

Non posso sbagliare.  
Le mani sudano.  
Tremano.  
Toccano il grilletto, hanno paura  
Io ho paura.  
Oltre il muro Henrik.  
La persona più importante per me.  
Astrid.  
La più importante per lui.  
Le mani si aggrappano alla pistola.  
Per sopravvivere.  
Se perdo lui.  
Se lui perde lei.  
Se le mani falliscono.  
Se noi…..  
Ancora non la conosco.  
Farei tutto per lei.  
Sua figlia.  
Le mani incerte hanno fallito il test al poligono.  
Ora devono essere solide e forti, come mai prima.  
Hanno un colpo, solo uno.  
Respiro, mi concentro, asciugo le mani sul cappotto.  
Sono pronta.  
\-----  
La pistola scivola, le mani perdono la presa.  
Astrid è viva.  
Noi siamo vivi.

\-----------  
English version \--- I can't be wrong.  
Hands sweat.  
Tremble.  
They touch the trigger, they are afraid  
I'm afraid.  
Beyond the wall Henrik.  
The most important person for me.  
Astrid.  
The most important for him.  
Hands cling to the gun.  
To survive.  
If I lose him.  
If he loses her.  
If the hands fail.  
If we…..  
I don't know her yet.  
I'd do everything for her.  
His daughter.  
Uncertain hands failed the polygon test.  
Now they must be solid and strong, like never before.  
They have a shot, just one.  
I breathe, I concentrate, I wipe my hands on my coat.  
I'm ready.  
\-----

The gun slips, the hands lose their grip.  
Astrid is alive.  
We are alive.


End file.
